


All At Once

by kitausu



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steve and Tony away at a convention, Peter expected to spend the time alone in the mansion, watching TV, and generally being bored out of his mind. He knew Bucky would be in and out but they were never around each other a lot and he didn't think much of it until they run into each other in the gym and all at once, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter barely made it into the kitchen that morning before Pops was pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” he pulled back just enough to look Peter over with concern.

“Pops, I’m not exactly a kid.”

At 20, Peter was about an inch taller than Tony, though still several inches shorter than Steve. He still couldn’t believe that their son was already halfway through MIT. It felt like everything with Peter went by too quickly. What happened to the drooling baby who called Tony ‘dada’, or even the 16 year old teen just learning how to use his powers, and scaring his dads half to death?

“What do you think I do while I’m at school?” Slipping easily out of Steve’s hold, Peter went to poor himself a cup of coffee.

“Honestly, I try not to think about it.”

They were only going to be gone a couple weeks, some tech conference that Tony didn’t want to go to alone, but Steve couldn’t shake the feeling that something big was going to happen while they were gone.

Steve watched him carefully, the way he held himself, so self-assured. Even in Tony’s hand-me down Stark Industries shirt and the cap shield sleep pants Clint gave him as a joke forever ago, Peter looked like a man.

“You’ve really grown up, haven’t you?” Startled, Peter lowered the mug from his lips.

“Sorry, ignore me. Just your ol’ pops getting sentimental.”

Peter started to say something, but just smiled instead. Tony claimed that Peter took after Steve most of all, but in his smile, he was 100% Tony’s kid.

“So, anyway, Bucky’ll be in and out while we’re gone. He’ll mostly be in the gym, so you probably won’t see him much.” Steve smirked as Peter struggled not to spill coffee down his shirt in indignation.

“I work out!” he squawked.

“Sure you do, champ!” Tony whisked in, stealing the mug from Peter’s hands and draining the remains.

“Ugh, cold.” He griped, refilling the cup with fresh brew.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Steve ignored Peter’s pleading look for intervention.

“I’m just going to go make sure we haven’t forgotten anything.”

Steve backpedaled out of the kitchen while Peter tried to wrestle his mug away from his dad who was currently attempting to make sweet love to the coffee pot.

“Get your own cup!”

“But yours is better!”

Peter groaned in frustration. “This family is nuts!”

“Your nuts!”

“When do you leave again?”

 

The thing was, that despite all of Peter’s protests, the mansion was really quiet without his dads. There was no ACDC blaring up from the basement, or the sound of Pops moving in and out of the art studio. He may take care of himself in Boston, but he wasn’t usually alone in Boston. He lived with roommates and someone was always traipsing in and out of their little apartment, spilling stuff or yelling or taking the dog for a walk.

He spent about an hour, just enjoying the silence, until it got too much and he had JARVIS turn on every TV and radio in the house. Not even the bathroom was safe from the cacophony of sound. Baseball stats were spewed loud enough Peter could hear them under water while he bathed in the tub. It was almost too much for his sensitive ears, but then it became normal and comforting and he even slept with a toned down version (only half of the TVs on, instead of all).

It was probably why he somehow managed to miss Bucky coming in through the front door. By the time Peter actually made his way down to the gym on day 2 (he really did work out…sometimes, on the treadmill, for 10 minutes) Bucky was already finishing up.

“Fuck!” Peter squeaked, not immediately recognizing Bucky and jumping about 20 feet in the air.

“How’s it hangin’?” Bucky smirked, tilting his head up enough to make eye contact with where Peter was currently dangling from the ceiling.

“Bucky, shit, fuck.” His breath came out in a rush, his heart beat still heavy and irregular by the time he scuttled back down to the floor to stand in front of the shirtless super soldier.

“I’m not surprised you didn’t hear me come in, with all that noise up there.” It was pretty clear Bucky was teasing him and Peter couldn’t help the blush staining his cheeks for multiple reasons.

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of quieter than I expected.”

Bucky’s smirk softened into an understanding smile and Peter was a little caught off guard by how good it looked on the other man.

When Bucky was finally released from SHIELD into Steve’s custody a year or so ago he had lived with the three of them for a while. Peter remembered trying to figure out what to call him. He thought of all the other Avengers as his aunts or uncles, but, Bucky was different. Because of HYDRA, Bucky had missed a lot of the aging process Steve already went through. He was supposedly older than Pops, but in body and mind, he was closer to Peter’s age, though there was still a 10 year age difference.

When he had finally asked Steve, his Pops had just smiled.

_“Why not call him Bucky? You have plenty of aunts and uncles, and Bucky could use more friends, anyway.”_

He startled a little when Bucky’s metal hand waved quickly in front of his face. Peter flushed hot then cold when he realized he had been tracking a bead of sweat down Bucky’s chest without realizing, and it was pretty obvious Bucky knew.

“Have you had lunch yet?” Bucky smiled, toweling off before reaching for his discarded shirt on the bench by the punching bags.

“Um, no…would you maybe want to…go get something…together?”

Why was he stuttering? He was going to have lunch with his dad’s childhood friend. There was no reason to be nervous.

“Yeah, sounds good. Let me take a shower and I’ll meet you upstairs.”

Peter shook himself as he left the gym, trying to get the image of Bucky wet and naked out of his mind.

He realized about halfway up the stairs that he hadn’t worked out at all, but he wasn’t about to go back down there.

 

They ended up at an old burger joint down the block from the mansion, one of Tony’s favorites. The place was small and a little run down, but the food was excellent and Tony spent enough money there each month to keep them in business.

“You know, when Pops started trying to woo Dad, he took him to this burger joint every day for a week. He had heard Dad telling Aunt Pepper how much he liked it and Pops couldn’t think of any other way for them to spend time together…” Peter trailed off at Bucky’s raised eyebrow and the implication of the story and the two of them, sitting together at the same joint.

He fiddled with the paper napkin by his plate until Bucky finished the story.

“I heard that Steve didn’t find out until later that Tony was so desperate to spend time with he, he made himself eat the burger everyday even though he had the stomach flu and threw it up right after.”

Peter laughed, looking down at his plate, embarrassed that Bucky had already known the story. Of course he had, he was Pops’ best friend, why wouldn’t he know the story? He looked up when Bucky reached across the table and touched his hand.

“You know, I’ve never seen anyone more devoted to each other than those two.”

“Makes you wonder if anyone else could have a relationship like that.” Bucky’s hand was still touching Peter’s, their fingertips lightly brushing against one another.

“Yeah.” Bucky slowly retracted his hand, clasping with his metal one in his lap instead.

The air was thick with something unspoken, unnamed. Peter felt full to bursting with heat and embarrassment and something else he didn’t dare recognize.

If this had been anyone else, if Peter didn’t know better, he would have called this flirting.

 

Bucky walked him back to the mansion, pausing at the top step like a date waiting for a kiss and no, definitely not like that. Peter pushed the idea away as quickly as possible, choosing to smile at Bucky instead.

“Are you coming by tomorrow?” Peter asked, unsure why he was doing it in the first place, but it felt important all the same.

“Yeah, leg day.” Peter’s eyes flickered down to the lean muscular line of Bucky’s leg where had stepped one foot up on the porch.

He licked his lips and Peter’s eyes darted there too.

“I’ll um, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He scuttled into the door, his back pressed against the wood, completely missing the helpless little smile on Bucky’s face.

 

Bucky was at the door bright and early the next day. Instead of going straight to the gym, he wandered into the kitchen were Peter was face first in his first coffee of the morning.

“Rough night sleep?” Concerned, he fit his hand at the back of Peter’s skull.

“More. Coffee. Black.” Peter slumped fully against the table, passing Bucky his empty mug without looking up.

He could hear the quiet sounds of Bucky rinsing out his mug and filling it fresh again. Peter reached out blindly for caffeine with relief.

Instead, he nearly jolted sky high out of his chair at the ice cold touch of Bucky’s metal hand shoved up the back of his shirt.

“What the fuck?” Peter yelped, attempting to flail away and losing miserably as Bucky’s grip shifted to press him against the table.

Bucky’s flesh hand held down his hip, with the metal arm pushed up the front of his shirt and onto his belly.

His hand warmed against the heat of Peter’s skin and it probably would have been tolerable if Bucky wasn’t digging into his ribs, tickling him mercilessly. It was a total accident when Bucky’s hand traveled too far up. His fingers grazed Peter’s nipple, choking off his laugh into a helpless moan.

They both became suddenly hyper aware of where they were, Peter splayed out on the kitchen table, Bucky over him, settled in the v of Peter’s legs, one hand up his shirt, the other with fingers tucked slightly below his waistband.

Breathing in each other’s air, their stomachs brushing with each inhale, they stayed like that for ages. Some stupid part of Peter’s brain kept saying _kissmekissmekissme._

Instead, Bucky pushed himself up and off, careful not to brush too much against him.

“We should um…I came here…well I was going to ask if you wanted to…work out. But, we probably shouldn’t, together.” He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes averted away from where Peter was still sprawled on the table.

“Yeah.” It was all that came out, but Bucky just nodded and left without another word.

He slammed his head against the wood of the table hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Fuck.”

 

Peter didn’t see Bucky the rest of the day, or even the next. He knew he was still coming to work out because things in the gym would move, or the shower would already be wet, but he could never catch him.

By the third day, Peter was so frustrated and angry he couldn’t even sleep. He needed to take it out on something, which is where Bucky found him at 5 in the morning, punching the bag as hard as he could. He knew his hair was wild and everywhere, his hulk boxers and Pops’ replica 107 shirt dwarfed him and made him look young and childish, but he just couldn’t be bothered anymore.

“So he finally shows himself.” He aimed a particularly hard kick, the bag creaking dangerously like it wanted to break.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Bucky sounded tired but Peter was so angry he didn’t care.

He whirled around, “Because I’m pissed! I’m angry and I’m hurt and I’m confused and I’m so fucking pissed off and I can’t even breathe!”

Bucky’s entire demeanor changed, he looked alert and tense and for a moment Peter thought he may actually punch him.

“Did someone hurt you?” and Peter couldn’t help but laugh, because he didn’t get it, or maybe Peter made it up in his own mind, he honestly didn’t know anymore.

“Do you like me?” Bucky looked thrown for a minute, but quickly hunkered down defensively, like he was expecting this from the beginning and had let himself forget for a moment.

“You’re my best friend’s son.”

“What? No.” Peter snarled, the anger coming back tenfold.

Bucky sighed, “Peter-“

“Do you like me? Do you want to kiss me, date me, _fuck me?_ ”

Bucky made a sound low in his throat, like a wounded animal, like he’d been punched right where it hurt the most.

“I’m like your uncle-” He started but Peter’s laugh cut him off.

“No, Bruce, Clint, Nat, hell, Thor and Loki are my aunt and uncles. They’ve been around since I was a baby, they helped raise me, looked after me when I was sick, talked me through my first crush – “ Bucky tensed at that last one.

“They’ve been with me throughout my entire life. You’ve only been here for a year.” Gutted, Bucky looked at Peter helplessly and it took him a moment to understand why.

“Bucky, I’m glad. I’m glad you weren’t there for those things. I don’t want you to know what it was like to change my diaper.”

They both laughed at that one, the tension dropping for just a moment until Peter sobered again.

“I don’t think anyone wants their crush to know that.”

Bucky helds his gaze for a long time after that, long enough for Peter to lose track of time or realize how close the other man had gotten.

“I like you, Peter.” The ‘but’ hung awkwardly in the air between them.

“But, we can’t rush into anything. There is a lot at stake, for both of us, but especially for me and…I don’t want to ruin both our lives because I’m too selfish to stay away from you.” His fingers brushed delicately across Peter’s check, almost too light to feel.

“Can I kiss you?” His metal hand skimed up to cup the back of Peter’s neck in agreement, pulling him close enough for their noses to brush.

It was just a simple touch of lips, no tongues, no roving hands, or writhing bodies, but it went on and on and on.

When Bucky finally left for the morning after seeing Peter to his bedroom door, he already knew he was a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Peter dreamt of Bucky. A haunted and gaunt Bucky from years ago, skulking around the tower in Steve’s shadow. Peter barely remembered this Bucky. At 18 he had been too busy with graduation and being Spiderman to notice anything.

But, he was 20 in the dream, fully aware of Bucky like a limb unexpectedly cut off.

He kept trying to reach out, run to him in the dream, but even when he got close enough to touch, dream Bucky was still a thousand miles away.

He woke up shaking, even with the heat of the afternoon sun filling his bedroom.

When Peter finally made it out of his room he could hear Bucky down in the kitchen and smell the food.

“What are you making?” His voice came out soft and weak, still shaken up from the dream.

“Breakfast for lunch.”

This Bucky dazzled after the gloom of Peter’s dream, startling him a little. It was so hard to believe that the broken man of his memory, of his dream, was the same man wearing an apron over his bare chest and low slung pajama pants.

It must have been pretty obvious that Peter wasn’t feeling himself because right away Bucky was crowding into his space.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he took Peter by the arm so he couldn’t walk past.

It was hard to hold onto his gloom at the feeling of Bucky’s warm hand on his bicep.

“Nothing, just a bad dream.”

Sobering instantly, Bucky pulled Peter into the circle of his arms. Peter burrowed into Bucky’s chest and neither moved or spoke a word until the timer on the oven began to chime.

“Cockblocked by the oven.”

Bucky snorted and guided Peter over to the table with a hand at the base of his spine.

“Sit. Wait. Eat.”

Peter quirked his lips in a smile.

“Yes caveman. You hunt. I wait.”

Bucky thumped him on the back of the head without a word. He really looked like a caveman/househusband parody. Bare chest straining against the frilly joke apron Thor wore when he came in, muscles on display, but with delicate plates balanced in hand, he was beautiful and ridiculous at once. Peter was helplessly charmed.

Eggs and bacon and biscuits and pancakes filled up the table in a seemingly never ending parade. The diligent presentation had Peter laughing behind his hand, ignoring the increasingly indignant looks Bucky kept shooting his way. The last of his sadness and dark feelings from the dream evaporated in the face of Bucky in the flesh.

“Where’s yours?” Peter sprayed crumbs across the table, half a pancake shoved into his mouth when Bucky sat cattycorner to him at the table.

Bucky paused, fork held in midair on its way to the eggs.

“Mine?” the little furrow in his brow was adorable enough to make Peter cave instantly and smile.

“You made all this for me, right?”

“For…you’re a little shit.” Bucky scowled, dramatically dumping half the eggs onto his plate with a huff.

“I’d say you were too much like Stark, but Steve pulled this kind of crap too when we were kids.”

The mention of his dads should have been a deterred any romantic thoughts, but the image of a baby Bucky was too adorable to ignore. He’d been planning on holding back, letting Bucky take the lead, which is why he had no explanation for the quick kiss he pressed to the other man’s cheek.

Bucky stilled before valiantly shoving a biscuit into his mouth and nearly choking on it.

They sat in silence for the rest of lunch. The blush was worth it though. Plus, Peter was secretly pleased at the way Bucky tracked the movement of his throat every time he took a drink of his coffee.

 

Peter was the once to finally break the silence once all the food was gone.

“I’ll do the dishes!” He jumped up, leaving his plate behind.

Bucky looked mildly alarmed at the quick change.

“No, you don’t –“

Peter waltzed over, pressing a button to call Dum-E to come clean up.

“Dishes are done.” Cheeky grin in place, Peter turned ready to tease, only to stumble back when he found Bucky inches away from his face, metal hand braced on his shoulder to hold him in place.

“Maybe you are too much like Stark.” His voice was low and husky, sending an unexpected spike of arousal down Peter’s spine.

He nudged his nose against Peter’s, bending down slightly to reach, and enjoying the height difference a little more than he should for just an inch.

“Please, don’t talk about my dads right now.”

Bucky’s hands skimmed his sides, squeezing roughly when he reaches his hips, digging his thumbs in possessively.

“No problem.” H squeezed again, hard enough to bruise before traveling down to the backs of his thighs.

“What are you – woah!” Peter yelped, arms and legs tightening around Bucky for stability as he was lifted into the air.

“Someone’s been eating their Wheaties.”

Bucky grinned, “Supersoldier perks.”

“My hero! Where are you taking me?” Badly imitating a damsel in distress, he flung his arm across his eyes, nearly toppling them as Bucky walked them to the wall of cabinets by the kitchen door.

“You’re a handful.” Bucky grumbled, reposition Peter at a more comfortable place on his hips.

Peter rolled his hips in exaggeration pretending to moan as loud as possible.

“Think you can handle me?”

Bucky bit down on the side of Peter’s neck in admonishment. “You are the worst!”

The whole thing backfired when Peter thrust back for real, setting off a chain reaction that left them both panting artlessly into each other’s mouths, chasing pleasure like animals without finesse.

Or at least, Bucky was trying to, when Peter suddenly jerked away as far as he could given his position, which was maybe an inch.

“What? What’s wrong?” His lust addled brain couldn’t figure out how Peter’s lips had gotten so far from his.

“I thought you wanted to take things slow, you know, and not ‘ruin our lives’” The sarcastic little air quotes were loud and clear.

Bucky’s eyebrows rose, “Are you complaining?”

“No, but…” The look of genuine concern in Peter’s eyes shoved away any of Bucky’s remaining concern for pleasure or anything outside of the idea that Peter wasn’t enjoying himself.

“Hey, hey…” He nudged his nose up against Peter’s again, kissing him slow and deep.

When they parted again a little bit of the uncertainty had faded from Peter’s gaze.

“I know I started this, but, could we just watch a movie?” His smile was so uncertain Bucky had to kiss him again.

“Of course, hold on.” Adjusting his grip, he took all of Peter’s weight and carried him through the door to the living room beyond.

“I could have walked.”

“Shut up and let me carry you.”

Peter grinned and hid his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck as he let him carry him.

He settled them on the couch, Peter curled up in his lap in the circle of Bucky’s arms. Some primal part of Bucky liked this, liked being the protector and the savior, despite Peter’s comment being a joke. He realized, rationally, that Peter could take on almost anyone with breaking a sweat. He still couldn’t help the satisfied little purr when Peter snuggled closer in his embrace.

“So what are we watching?”

Peter grinned and reached for the remote beside them on the couch. The opening screen for the second season of _Bob’s Burgers_ queued up on the screen. 

“Fuck, you’re a nightmare.” Bucky groaned, but his words were softened by the kiss he pressed to the top of Peter’s head.

They ended up watching the rest of the night, Peter shaking with laughter at every joke and checking to make sure Bucky was too.

“How many times have you seen this season?”

Bucky asked into the nape of Peter’s hair. He had shifted so his back was to Bucky to better watch the screen so he couldn’t see Peter’s face anymore.

“Enough times.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning _enough times._ Now shut up, I love this part.”

 

They must have fallen asleep because the next time Peter opened his eyes, the clock over the TV read 3AM and Bucky was gently picking him up bride style.

“Time for bed.”

Peter said nothing, still muzzy in sleep and only able to nuzzle closer as they made their way up the stairs. When Bucky tried to lower him to the bed he tightened his grip instead, pulling the sleeve of his sweater taunt across his metal arm.

“Stay with me?”

Peter was barely conscious, acting on instinct and probably the desire for a warm boy. Bucky just smiled anyway and crawled into the bed where he could curl up against Peter’s back and sleep.

 

They struck up a routine after that. Bucky would work out before Peter woke up, then shower and crawl back into bed where they would lay and make out until the sun was high in the sky. They would then drag themselves out of bed (with much grumbling on Peter’s part and laughing on Bucky’s) to the little burger joint where they ate for the first time only a week ago. After, Peter would drag Bucky to some “must see” in New York that Bucky had missed over all his time out of commission.

So far they had seen three different superhero based movies and 4 different science exhibits and labs. Bucky seriously wondered if the world knew what a fucking dork Spiderman was in real life.

“Where to today?”

He smirked as Peter sucked ketchup from his fingertips after losing a fry to the tomatoey puddle on his burger wrapper. He put way too much ketchup on everything. Bucky was trying (and failing) not to find it endearing.

“Disney World.”

Peter lifted his burger to hide the smirk threatening to split his lips at Bucky’s baffled expression.

“Excuse me?”

“Disney World. You haven’t been to Disney World and I love Disney World.” Peter changed hands, lifting his cup to hide his face instead, covering up his smile while he racked another fry through ketchup with his free hand.

“How do you know I haven’t been to Disney World?”

Peter let his hand drop, smile turned contemplative like he hadn’t expected that.

“Well, have you?”

Bucky smiled. “Nope.”

He leaned across the table and cut off Peter’s spluttering with a kiss.

“Why?” Bucky pulled away, smiling when Peter made an abortive move to chase after him.

“Why what?” His eyes glazed over a little more when Bucky darted forward and kissed the corner of Peter’s mouth again, licking away the taste of ketchup still lingering on his lips.

“Why are we going to Disney World?” He looked around bewildered, playing down his excitement in favor of working Peter up more, and pretending not to notice the way his kisses could side track so easily.

Peter jerked back suddenly, slamming his drink on the table and splashing his milkshake across the table and up his arm. “It’s the best place on earth, damnit!”

Barking a laugh, Bucky finally broke and grinned, “I’ve always wanted to go to Disney World.”

“Good, the quinjet leaves at 6.”

Part of Bucky had been sure Peter was joking. Except when they got back to the mansion, empty suitcases were waiting in Peter’s room.

A part of him, a part that wasn’t him but HYDRA, wanted to reject the entire idea. It whispered in angry voices that this was frivolous and stupid and too Americanized. But a larger part of him, the part that grew up in Brooklyn and loved junk food and movies and so many other things, wanted to give Peter the world and damn the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me really worries that I'm writing them too sappy or OOC. I've never written Peter with anyone but Wade so I hope I'm getting it right!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to warn you guys, this is not beta'd and has barely been looked over for errors. It is also very short, but I just wanted to get something out here to let you guys know I now have the time to hopefully finish this now! To anyone who stuck around, thank you!

To put it mildly, Bucky looked like a kid in a candy store. Except, the store was the largest one in the world and run by Walt Disney. So, really, he looked like a kid at Disney World.

Peter draped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders from behind, feeling the muscles in his back shift and press against his chest.

“Thoughts?”

Bucky turned, holding Peter in place and forcing the other tourists on Main Street USA to part around them.

“Are you about to kiss me in front of Cinderella’s castle?”

In answer, Bucky leaned down, capturing Peter’s lips in a tender kiss, his metal hand holding his hips close.

Grinning, Peter pulled back as far as the circle of Bucky’s arms would allow.

“Why, Mr. Barnes, I am shocked! In front of the children!”

“Do you ever shut up? Bucky groaned, pulling Peter tight against his chest so he could kiss him again and feel the little tremors down Peter’s spine while he did it.

When they broke apart, Peter darted forward to place a kiss on Bucky’s nose.

“Only when you do that.”

Bucky pulled away at that, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but still not letting go of Peter’s waist. Instead, he shifted him so they were pinned together, pressed along the length of their sides as they walked.

As they turned left into Frontier Land (because Buck, you have to go on Splash Mountain first) it really struck Peter how different Bucky was acting.

Back in New York, there always seemed to be a wall between them, a no go zone that kept kisses brief and chaste and touching to a minimum. But here, surrounded by strangers in mouse ears, Bucky held his hand and pulled him close and kissed his shoulder absently while they waited in line.

He couldn’t help but stare, taking in every shift and change until Bucky couldn’t take it. They had been in line for about 20 minutes, Buck’s nose pinking up already from the sun, when he broke.

“Why are you staring at me?” He glanced off to the side, not meeting Peter’s eyes in embarrassment.

“I like how you’re being.”

His straight forward answer startled Bucky into making eye contact; however, their conversation was paused as they shuffled forward in line. Even then, Bucky’s eyes stay locked on his as they moved.

When they finally settled back against the railing to wait again, Bucky just raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Peter held their still entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed each of Bucky’s knuckles.

“I like that you’re holding my hand and that you kissed me on freaking Main Street. What changed?”

Pulling their hands out of the way first, Bucky leaned forward and kissed Peter deeply, curling his tongue in a way that was definitely not Disney friendly.

“Will you let it go if I promise to tell you later?”

Peter nodded, transfixed by Bucky’s nearness and ready to agree with anything at that moment.

Giggling drew their attention behind them to a group of grandmotherly type women.

“Lines moving, sweeties.” One of the women with died violently red hair smiled at them giddily.

Peter flushed bright red as Bucky laughed, startling him a little as Bucky pulled them both forward in line.

“I’m so sorry!” Peter whimpered behind his free hand, mortified.

“Oh don’t be, honey. I haven’t seen that great of a show in years!” Another woman, this one with violet hair, grinned wolfishly.

_Am I little red in this scenario?_ Peter thought a little hysterically.

“Let’s go Romeo, we’re almost to the front of the line.” Bucky pushed him in front, somewhat shielding, somewhat frog marching Peter to the line for the back of the log ride.

“You’re the Lothario!”

“I said Romeo.”

“Romeo _and_ Lothario!” the women sighed, waving them off as the log gently floated off to start the ride.

“Oh my gosh!”

 

Bucky’s hair was lanky and dripping down the back of his tank top. He had lost his hairband on the ride in what Peter claimed was a total accident. If Peter was honest, he looked a little like a grumpy kitten after a bath.

“This is your fault.”

“My fault?” Peter shrieked as Bucky made a halfhearted lunge to tickle his side.

It was a little difficult to sound indignant while chocking back a laugh and Bucky clearly wasn’t buying his act either.

Peter just grinned, sauntering ahead with an exaggerated sway of his hips.

He couldn’t really find it in himself to regret the hot touch of Bucky’s mouth on his neck, the sharp threat of teeth, the silk of his hair slipping through Peter’s fingers as he removed the hair tie and dropped it into the water.

Even the embarrassed worker asking them to _please never do that again_ wasn’t enough to keep Peter from plotting how to get his hand on the hard line of Bucky’s cock, evident through the fabric of his jeans.

He was, admittedly, a little lost in the idea of Bucky letting him get a leg over on the Haunted Mansion ride when Bucky’s full weight landed on his back. He sort of just stood there for a minute, not saying anything for several minutes.

When he finally did speak, his voice was hot, ghosting damp and searing across the sensitive shell of Peter’s ear.

“If you promise me to keep it in your pants for the rest of the day, I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

Whimpering, Peter almost turned and demanded it now. Bucky’s body, fingers, mouth, anything, he needed it. But, when he finally shifted around and really looked into Bucky’s eyes something clicked.

He wanted Peter, that was obvious. But, he wanted this trip, too. He wanted to fully experience something he had missed out on for so many years. Peter didn’t analyze the fact the he would probably give Bucky anything he asked, but especially this.

“I’ll be good. I promise.”

Bucky’s smile was radiant and completely worth it if Peter was being honest.

“Hurry up, our Fast Pass ends in 20 minutes!”

Bucky let him take his hand and run. By the time they got to the stoic mansion operators, they were giggling and out of breath like kids.

When they made it to the ride and the bar lowered and the ghostly voice told them to remain seated, Bucky chose that moment to lean over and kiss him under the intimate cover of darkness.

“Thanks, baby.”

Peter flushed hot all over as 1000 Happy Haunts started to play. He missed half the ride, his brain scratching over and over, replaying the sound of Bucky calling him _baby._

 

They played around, running from ride to ride for the rest of the afternoon before heading to their resort, sweaty and happy and more than a little sunburned. They ended up back with a little extra time to spare, meaning Peter was looking for a nap.

They had reservations at the Chef’s table at Chef de France in Epcot and brotanks with jeans weren’t exactly appropriate, or so said Buck.

“You take the shower first.” Peter flopped dramatically onto the bed with an exaggerated groan.

His eyes were closed, so he jumped a little when Bucky’s weight settled over his hips.

“The reason I’ve been so different since we got here is because I’ve never been here.”

Peter blinked, confused. “I know?”

“No, I mean, I’ve never _been here_.” He growled, thrusting his flesh hand his hair in frustration.

“I didn’t come here before the war. I didn’t have to come here as…as the soldier. I’ve also never been here as in…I’ve never been half in love and…” he trailed off a little, cheeks bright red and eyes looking anywhere but at Peter’s awe filled gaze.

“I’m half in love with you, too!” He blurted, hands flexing against Bucky’s hips reflexively.

Bucky laughed, tilting forward helplessly so he could hide his face in the juncture of Peter’s neck.

“I like that the only memories I will have from here are you, sneaking your hand into my lap on the Small World ride.”

“You said to keep it in MY pants!” Bucky chose to ignore Peter’s yelp.

“I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep this up in New York, but I want to try.”

Peter just hummed, running his hands soothingly along Bucky’s spine.

“I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.”

He let the pause linger, both waiting for something else to happen.

“Especially your cock.”

Bucky snorted, biting harshly at Peter’s neck in retaliation. They both made a silent choice to ignore the way Peter’s body reflexively arched against his in response.

Bucky rolled off to the side instead, making sure to flex against Peter only a little.

“Go take a shower, Peter.”

“Oh, yeah, alright.” A little dazed, Peter stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door without another word.

Bucky rolled over onto his stomach and laughed into the pile of decorative pillows on the bed. He couldn’t remember being this happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head home and finally get a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote most of this late at night, so please forgive any unnoticed typos.

To be perfectly honest, Peter definitely had an ulterior motive in mind when he suggested going to Disney to Bucky. Ever since he had put the brakes on what could have potentially been some stellar wall-sex, the timing had never lined up. Bucky had been nothing but cautious and courteous ever since, meaning it took Peter ages to work him up enough to forget and start to really and truly mess him up a little (or a lot, if Peter got his way). But, considering how long it took, that usually meant Peter’s stomach would grumble, or a car would honk outside, or on one truly memorable moment, his dad started a video chat that nearly sent him into cardiac arrest, completely breaking the spell.

Getting Bucky out of New York and out of his head seemed like the ideal fix. And for a while it definitely looked as if Bucky was going to sex him up really soon. The problem was, and Peter is man enough to admit this, he had forgotten how fucking exhausting Disney World was. It’s their last morning after a four night stay, and every night they end up face down on the bed, sound asleep within twenty minutes of getting back.

Last night had actually looked fairly promising. They had gotten back earlier than normal from Animal Kingdom after being rained out. Bucky had looked…amazing, shirt plastered to his skin from the storm, eyes dark as he tracked Peter’s movements as he pulled his own shirt off. They even made it to the bed, rocking against each other, panting and working each other up, Peter flat on his back. His last thought had been _finally_ , before he woke up the next morning to realize they had both fallen asleep without even getting their pants off, let alone getting each other off.

“You definitely fell asleep first.” Bucky grinned as he pulled his hair out of his face into a bun for the day.

“Enough with your lies!” Peter grumbled, attempting to pull on his shoes and search for his drink cup at the same time.

Bucky handed him the mug without a word, cupping Peter’s chin and pulling him into a kiss.

He backed away slowly, licking Peter’s lower lip as he did so.

“You were drooling and snoring, it was cute.”

The cup barely missed his head, slamming into the wall behind him with a hollow thump.

“If you break your cup, you can’t use mine.”

He slammed and locked the door to the bathroom in Peter’s outraged face.

 

They ended up taking their breakfast trays out to the pond at the picnic area at the hotel. Only five minutes in and Bucky was eyeing up the Mickey Mouse shaped waffles on Peter’s plate like he was prepping for a heist.

“You said you didn’t want any!” Peter smacked the back of Bucky’s flesh hand with the flat of his knife, hard enough to smart.

“I didn’t want any of my own, I want some of yours.” Bucky tried again, and Peter couldn’t help but imagine the flick of a cat’s tail as he narrowed in on the mouse’s ear.

The kept it up for a while, Bucky trying to steal a piece in between Peter’s teasing bites and exaggerated moans of pleasure as he licked away the sticky syrup from his fork.

“You’re a menace.”

“Thank you.”

Peter leaned forward, face upturned so they could kiss, slow and drawn out, sharing the sweet taste of maple between them.

“I’m going to miss this, you.” Bucky frowned, darting forward to emphatically kiss him again.

“You have me. I’m right here.”

Peter sighed, sheepish and embarrassed by how clingy he felt.

“Yeah, but back in New York, you said you might, be different, which is fine but – “

Bucky reached across the picnic table, grabbing Peter by the back of the neck and pulling him close so his shirt narrowly missed the mess on their not quiet empty plates.

“No matter what happens in New York, you have me, Peter. Do you understand? You have me.”

Peter felt giggly and drunk off Bucky’s mouth and couldn’t seem to stop as he leaned forward for another kiss.

He whispered against his mouth, all mock seriousness, “Was that a proposal?”

“Oh fuck you!” Bucky flushed bright red as he settled back onto the bench, out of his reach.

Peter’s laugh was bright and too loud in the morning quiet. They both tried to cover up the sudden splash of truth that colored their jokes.

It was way too early for Bucky to ask, and way too early for Peter to be thinking _yes, of course._

 

A few hours later found them settled on the big air conditioned Magic Express that would take them back to the airport and back to New York.

Peter nuzzled under Bucky’s throat, enjoying the feel of his arm around his shoulders and the cool contrast of his metal fingers laced with his in between them.

“Can we just get off the bus and stay here forever?”

Bucky laughed, pressing a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head in lieu of a response.

It left them both spinning a little at how quickly the day went by. Part of it was probably just how exhausted they were. Peter had fallen asleep in the airport chair, and they both passed out on the plane until the jolt of the landing gear hitting the ground woke them up.

A Stark corporate car was waiting for them when they stumbled out of baggage claim with their luggage in tow.

The rest of the night came in flashes.

Bucky with his head in Peter’s lap as the street lights flashed through the tinted town car windows.

Peter slumped against the wall as Bucky fumbled for the front door keys in his back pocket, the urge to cop a feel completely erased by numbing exhaustion.

The way they almost just fell asleep on the couch but Bucky, through some kind of Herculean effort, got them into the elevator.

Peter’s sleep clumsy fingers hitting the right floor number just barely.

Falling into bed

Shoes on the floor

Belt buckles digging into the tender skin of Peter’s stomach from his own and the smooth expanse of his lower back as Bucky pulled him close.

Then nothing, nothing but the slow slide into a sleep deeper then Peter could ever remember.

 

It was stupid early when Peter found himself suddenly and completely awake. The sky was just starting to pink up around the edges as the sun made its long way up into the sky.

Bucky was a heavy weight draped across his back, pushing him into the mattress like a solid reminder he wasn’t alone.

As much as Peter wished he was still asleep, he couldn’t find it in him to be upset by the unexpected turn of events.

“Buck, you awake?”

He felt the weight shift and a grunt of a barely there affirmative pressed into the shell of his ear.

“Bucky, hey Bucky.”

“Sleep. Do it.” Bucky’s grip tightened as if he was trying to subdue Peter back to sleep by sheer force of will.

Peter just laughed, quietly and mostly to himself as he wiggled a little in Bucky’s hold. He pressed back under the guise of getting comfortable until he felt a solid line against his ass.

“Peter.” It was a warning and a plea all in one as Peter rolled his hips experimentally.

“Shh, Bucky, I’m trying to sleep.” He rolled his hips again, enjoying the frustrated groan he got in response.

He went to do it again, but then the world was tilting and he found himself on his back and Bucky looming over him, settled in the v of his hips.

“You’re not going to stop are you?”

Peter sobered up instantly, the smile slipping from his lips as quickly as it came.

“If you asked me to, I would.”

Bucky studied him for several long moments before bending down for a kiss.

“I’m not asking you to.”

They kissed again until both their mouths were bruised and their lungs desperate for air.

The entire world had narrowed down to the feel of Bucky’s lips on his, on his neck, sucking his nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Tell me what you want, Peter.” His breath ghosted over the damp cotton, sending shivers wracking through him so for a moment he couldn’t even speak.

He looked at him a little incredulously instead, his eyes seeming to say _look here, what have we been building up to, genius?_

Even rock hard and at someone else’s mercy, Peter still couldn’t turn off the sarcasm.

“I want you to fuck me, dumbass.”

Bucky laughed, his gaze turned predatory sharp as he rocked back onto his heels away from Peter.

“Really? That’s how you want to ask that. Because I was pretty sure only good boys got fucked.” And it had honestly just been a joke, but the way Peter’s entire body shook like he’d been electrocuted turned it into something else entirely.

“You like that?”

Peter took a long moment to answer, frowning a little as Bucky gently rubbed his calves.

“I’m not sure, to be totally honest.”

Bucky smiled reassuringly, leaning forward on all fours to cover Peter again so he could reach to kiss.

“That’s okay, we can table that for later.” He pressed a hand to the sensitive place between his legs, gently squeezing and gauging reactions.

“How about this?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered closed, thrusting up in time, voice shaky with pleasure, “Yes, this is okay. More than okay. It would be great if you were closer though.”

Smirking, Bucky let his weight drop fully on top of Peter, aligning so they could thrust together, still in their jeans like a couple of teenagers trying to get off before parents got home.

And honestly, Bucky had 100% planned for them to at least get naked, but the feedback loop of Peter’s happy little moans and the rush of having him so close was too much to even think about stopping long enough to undo belts and buttons and zippers.

Meaning, they came in their jeans and boxers and Bucky couldn’t even find it in himself to feel guilty.

“That was fun. You didn’t fuck me, but fun. Now clean me up.” Peter flopped his hand against Bucky’s back imperiously as the other man rolled off onto the other side of the bed.

“You woke me up, you clean us up.”

“Nope, I’m the bottom, I don’t have to do any work.”

“Who the fuck told you that? Plus we didn’t even fuck!” Bucky laughed, trying to sound indignant and failing at the ridiculous image of punch drunk Peter struggling with his skinny jeans.

“I dunno, internet.”

“You shouldn’t believe everything on the internet.”

Bucky finally gave in and helped pull Peter’s legs free from their denim confines.

“Take of your boxers too, I’ll go get a cloth.”

“You’re the best, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had planned on writing a full on sex scene, but this is what happened instead. Hope you enjoyed it all the same! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically porn with a cliffhanger at the end. I have no excuse. Also tags have been updated for a very light dom/sub element to this chapter, just for warning.

They had been back for a day with two days left to themselves before Steve and Tony were back. Bucky had to admit to at least a little guilt niggling at the back of his brain. Steve was his best friend, and Tony was, well he had become a little fond of Tony over the years. They had trusted him to keep an eye on Peter and here he was, watching the way Peter’s little swim shorts hugged his ass as he bent over the cooler beside the pool.

 _Well I am keeping my eye on him,_ he thought a little sarcastically as he unsuccessfully tried to divert his eyes to trees surrounding the backyard fence.

Peter looked up as if he was reading his mind, sending a shy, should definitely not be sexy but undeniably is, smile Bucky’s direction.

Bucky patted the pool chair between his legs in invitation.

“You’re gonna burn if you keep prancing around like that without putting on some sunscreen.”

Peter laughed, sauntering over with a little exaggerated sway in his hips before throwing a leg over and settling in Bucky’s lap.

“Are you going to offer to rub sunscreen on my back?”

Bucky’s expression shifted into something that could only be described as roguish as he yanked Peter closer by the hips.

“We can play that game if you want.”

The flush was high on Peter’s cheeks, his lips bitten red as he unthinkingly rocked in Bucky’s lap. He took his hands away, letting Peter continue on his own as he reached for the sunblock beside him with hooded eyes. The cap snapped open and he poured a healthy amount on the palm of his hand.

“Want me to play the friend? Friends put sunscreen on for each other, rub it into your back where you can’t reach, across your chest and your face and cheeks.” Hands followed as Bucky spoke, Peter was too turned on to even speak as his skin pinked up from something other than the sun.

“But maybe I get a little handsy? Push the friend boundary, slip my hands down the back of your trunks a little.”

Trailing down his back, Bucky let his pinky dip below the waistband and waited. Peter’s eyes were blown wide, nearly black as they stared into Bucky’s eyes. As his hands slipped further down, Peter dipped forward to hide his face in Bucky’s neck and simultaneously arch his back a little.

The clean line of skin, tinted slightly white by the lotion, was tantalizing as Bucky grabbed roughly at Peter’s ass.

“Show off.”

Peter whined, something high and garbled in the back of his throat.

“What was that, baby?”

“I said, only for you. Show off only for you.”

Bucky was self-aware enough to admit he kind of lost it at that. He quickly scooped Peter up and stood from the chair so he could carry him back into the living room.

He dumped Peter on the couch with little ceremony and laughed at the flash of annoyance in the younger man’s eyes at being so roughly man handled.

“I’m delicate, you jerk!”

“Yeah, delicate like a brick.” Bucky chuckled under his breath as he slid between Peter’s splayed legs and settled in the v of his hips.

“You seemed pretty into this brick just a moment ago.” He rocked up a little in demonstration.

Even laughing, he couldn’t help but match Peter’s thrusts, rocking together in perfect imitation of the night before.

“As much as I’m loving this, I would love it even more if the pants came off this time, Casanova.”

Bucky bit down hard at the edge of Peter’s shoulder with a mumbled _for fuck’s sake._

This time, the only thing between them was the thin material of their swim trunks, which were quickly removed to reveal blissfully hot skin on skin.

Peter took them both in hand and pumped, slow, keeping eye contact as he did despite the flush turning bright red high on his cheeks.

“Shit, you’re gorgeous.” Surging forward, Bucky captured Peter’s lips again.

 Rocking back onto his heels, Bucky felt a little smug pride at the way this beautiful man reached out for him.

“We need to get…”

He trailed off when the look of confusion turned to a smirk on Peter’s face. He looked on, fascinated as he let the other man guide his hand between his legs to meet the place where he had already been worked open and so wet he was dripping.

Bucky’s mouth went dry as he pressed closer, two fingers slipping easily inside the damp heat of the body beneath him.

“If I had waited on you we would never get anything done.”

He pressed viciously at Peter’s prostate and watched as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Anymore sass, baby?” He pressed again, stroking unrelenting over and over as Peter scrabbled at the sheets below.

“Fucking fuck me, you fuck!”

That startled a laugh out of him, breaking him out of the strange dominant space he had fallen into.

“Condom?”

Peter leveled him with a flat look.

“You’re a super solider, I’m Spider-Man, we’re both impervious to illness, and neither of us can get pregnant. What do you think?”

“Such a little shit.” With a grunt, he pressed forward, guiding the tip of his cock into Peter’s hole with little ceremony

The look of satisfied bliss broke across Peter’s face instantaneously as he greedily tried to take more.

“Easy, easy. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Says who?” Peter snarked, but stilled enough to let Bucky guide their movements until he was fully seated inside and panting heavily at his shoulder.

His sweaty palms slipped and scrabbled along Bucky’s metal arm and the smooth expanse of his back as he started to move.

They were both so worked up, this moment coming after weeks of build-up and tension only now finding release in the movement of their bodies.

Peter was nonverbal, whimpering with each thrust as Bucky hiked his legs up over his shoulders and practically folded him in half.

“You feel so good like this, good for me.”

Peter shook hard in his arms, tightening up almost painfully around him at the praise.

“Doing so well baby, so good, so good, so good.” He kept up the almost mindless litany of praise until Peter found his voice and started to beg.

Bucky reached between them, squeezing roughly and giving Peter something to thrust into as he started to come.

It went on and on between them, Bucky relishing the way Peter constricted around him before sagging back in sated relief. He briefly contemplated pulling out until Peter got his hands back up around his neck and moved closer.

Pupils still blown wide, Peter pulled him in to whisper, “Come inside me, okay?”

He wasn’t far behind after that, murmuring encouragements as he thrust into the relaxed body offered up to him like a gift.

When he finally found release, he bit hard into Peter’s peck to avoid screaming.

After, they lay in silence for several long minutes before Bucky finally pulled out and rolled to the side. It felt weird to be even this far from each other after trying for so long to get close.

“We should do that again.”

Punch drunk and stupidly pleased with themselves, their laughter filled the room.

 

Eventually they found the energy to get up from the couch and make it to the bedroom, Peter’s legs coltish and unsteady as they went so that he stumbled into Bucky multiple times.

“I’m gonna sleep for a year.”

Bucky grunted in agreement from where he had belly flopped onto the bed and his face was pressed deep into the pillow. He pulled Peter up under his outstretched arm so they were flush along their sides, disliking even the smallest space between them now.

As they drifted off, the front door clicked open quietly as two people walked in, unknown to the two no sleeping lovers.

“It’s quiet.”

“He’s probably asleep, anyway.”

“Well, let’s go find him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big pwp writer, so I hope this was okay! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise it will not be soap opera esque from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations happen! Not very long, but I've been so busy and wanted to get something up. Enjoy?

“So, this is where you’ve been.”

Peter startled, jerking up from where he had been in the process of leaving a truly impressive hickey to the left of Bucky’s nipple.

“Gwen! Harry! Um…” Peter flailed, struggling to move off of Bucky’s lap without exposing either of them, but mostly just narrowly avoiding kneeing his boyfriend in the crotch.

“Wha-what are you guys, um…doing here?”

When he was done wrestling with the bedding in a faux attempt at modesty, the sheet was at least pooled in his lap, and somewhat covering a highly amusing Bucky Barnes, who hadn’t even bothered to move.

“Well, when one third of your group disappears for a week, concern is usually warranted. Although, I can see our concern was…unneeded.” Harry drawled, flicking the edge of the untucked sheet off the poster of the bed where it had landed in Peter’s haste for modesty.

Bucky snorted as he rolled off the mattress, unashamed in his nudity as he sauntered by Peter’s friends to the door.

“Coffee?”

Gwen’s eyes were immediately fixed to the ceiling, while Harry’s were glued to the space between Bucky’s legs.

“No, thanks, Buck!” Flushed bright red, he nearly choked as he watched that bare ass sway disappear out into the hall.

By the time Peter could look either of his friends in the eye, the splotchy red of his cheeks still hadn’t gone away.

“We forgive you.” Harry intoned gravely.

“Harry!”

“Well? Did you see him? You wouldn’t see me for a month if I had access to a guy with a dick like that.”

Gewn dropped her face into her hands in despair.

“Leave!” Peter hissed, pulling the sheet up and over his face to hide, and hopefully block out the sound of his friend waxing poetic over his boyfriend’s admittedly excellent dick.

“Coffee, tomorrow, 8am. Enjoy until then!” Harry smirked as he pulled Gwen out of the room to the tune of Peter’s embarrassed groans.

When Bucky came back into the room a few minutes later, Peter was still huddled with the covers pulled up over his face with no intention of coming back out into the real world.

“Are they gone?” his words were muffled by the duvet.

“Yup.”

“Are you dressed?”

“Nope.” The pop on the p let Peter know exactly how seriously Bucky was taking this, meaning, not at all.

The covers lifted up, letting fresh air rush in and clean the musky scent that had accumulated in his blanket cave. Metal fingers brushed Peter’s fringe from his eyes, and he was having a really difficult time staying mad when Bucky looked at him like that. He could really be charming when he wanted to, the bastard.

“Did I embarrass you?” The smile he felt pressed into the soft skin of his throat caused a barely concealed shudder to race down his spine.

Peter thrust the covers away and glowered up at where Bucky loomed over him, smirking.

“Don’t be mad.”

Bucky leaned back down to trail his lips along the side of Peter’s neck again, thrilled at the way Peter squirmed at his touch.

The bursts of giggles were impossible to contain as Bucky nosed around the ticklish place behind Peter’s ear, laying feather light kisses that turned to so good bites as he went. He ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair in retaliation, smiling at the way Bucky catted into the touch. The hair also served as a perfect handhold so Peter could pull and prod Bucky into the perfect place for a demanding kiss when he tired of all the teasing.

The feeling of Bucky hiking his leg up and settling into the v of Peter’s hips left him whimpering at the show of strength. Being manhandled by Bucky was quickly becoming one of his favorite things. The bruising metal grip on his thigh hurt in the best way possible.

“Want it? I bet you’re still loose from this morning.”

Bucky’s eyes grew hot as Peter thrashed beneath him, nodding frantically and trying to thrust closer and spread his legs simultaneously. It almost frightened him how quickly and completely they reacted to each other’s touches, but now wasn’t the time to think about it. He was falling into the feeling of being with Peter, loving Peter, the memory of being inside of Peter.

They both had just enough awareness to register the sound of Harry’s boots stomping their way back up the stairs, but neither could be bothered to stop taking pleasure in the other to do anything strenuous about it.

“Get out, Harry!” Bucky called out absently, too focused on moving Peter’s legs up over his shoulders for better access.

“Harry, you’ve already seen enough of my boyfriend’s dick! The free show is over!” Bucky laughed, loud and bright, reveling in the break in Peter’s voice as he circled his young lovers hole, barely pressing in.

“I think I’ve also seen enough.”

Peter jerked, hard, instinctively reaching for the covers that had been kicked to the foot of the bed, nearly toppling Bucky to the floor in the process as he untangled his legs from where they had locked around Bucky’s neck.

Captain America glowered down at the two of them from the open doorway, the cowl obscuring the man that was Peter’s father and Bucky’s childhood friend in favor for the First Avenger.

“Get dressed. Downstairs. Now.”

Steve stomped out of the room, the chill of his voice plunging the room into artic temperatures in his wake.

 

There is something particularly intimidating about his Pops in the Cap suit. Iron Man is always dad, in or out of the suit. But Steve, Papa, really took on a persona in his suit. Peter can easily see why villains tend to rethink every life choice that could have led them there when Cap shows up. Cap is worlds away from the Papa that took care of him when he was sick, even just last month. He remembered complaining then, saying that he wasn’t a child and he didn’t need Papa to coddle him.

Right now, he would gladly trade Cap in for a coddling Pops in a heartbeat.

“Take a seat Peter…James.”

If Bucky was thrown by the use of his first name, didn’t dare let it show; although he did decide to take the chair farthest from Steve so that Peter was strategically placed between them.

Peter wanted to laugh at the idea that Papa wasn’t going to kill them both. He just hoped Dumm-E wouldn’t have to watch.

“Did this start before or after we left?” Steve’s eyes were on Bucky, the shield resting threateningly between them on the table.

“After.” It took more than a little strength to bite back the _sir_ on the tip of his tongue when Steve used that voice.

Steve just nodded before turning to look at his son.

Steve remembered thinking about how grown up Peter looked before he and Tony left. Now, he can only remember the spotty teen who could barely control his powers all those years ago.  

“Peter—“

“Pops—“

They both cleared their throats, looking away, awkward in the silence that followed.

Bucky clenched his fist under the table, quelling the desire to reach out and comfort. Watching Peter be so upset, but not being able to do anything was agonizing.

As the silence stretched on, the tension seemed to spiral higher and higher until Steve finally sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

“You’re an adult, Peter. You’ll always be my son, but you’re an adult. I can’t make you do anything, even if I want to.” Steve’s words were obscured by the leather gloves covering his mouth, but Peter heard them all the same.

After what felt like ages, the weight of Peter’s head on his shoulder finally caused Steve to look up at his son.

“I love you, Papa.”

And wasn’t Steve just helpless to that. He tucked Peter up under his arm, cradling his son like he hadn’t since he was just a little boy.

“Yeah, Yeah. You get to tell dad, though.”

Peter had known it was coming, but grumbled all the same.

Over his son’s head, Steve gave Bucky a long, significant look.

Bucky just nodded.

This wasn’t over.


End file.
